<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faking Sick by fuckingoodtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050346">Faking Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime'>fuckingoodtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Creampie, M/M, Shotacon, Sneaking Around, Uncle/Nephew Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his family gets ready for a long camping trip, Danny and Uncle Tommy come up with a plan to spend a little quality time just the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faking Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Tommy is a sweet, loving man that provides for his family well. He’s never been anything but exemplary when it comes to his conduct. The number of school functions he’s volunteered to help plan or chaperone is unrivaled. Everyone loves Uncle Tommy.</p><p>Uncle Tommy loves his nephew Danny best because Danny has the tightest ass he’s ever had.</p><p>“Ah, there, please,” Danny moans with hushed care as Uncle Tommy filled his hole again and again with his thick cock, stretching him farther than he thought he could go. Uncle Tommy covers his mouth, muffling his cries further, and shoves deep as he can into Danny’s body. Danny feels his stomach bulge with each slow thrust. Outside the closet, Danny can hear his parents and cousins talking and playing games but his favorite game is definitely this one, where Uncle Tommy keeps him stretched around his throbbing rod while Danny’s little cock dribbles pleasure. Uncle Tommy finally unloads deep in his body and Danny feels nothing but contentment as he cums against the closet wall.</p><p>If his parents knew, Danny knows they’d never let Uncle Tommy near him again, so Danny keeps it to himself. He never wants Uncle Tommy to stop fucking him, needs it so much that they’d stolen away in the closet just to get some time together. Uncle Tommy pulls out and turns him around, picking Danny up so he can slide his still hard cock back into Danny’s tight asshole while it softens. A little shiver runs down Danny’s back, feeling cum squelch out of him around his uncle’s thick meat.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Uncle Tommy whispered against his mouth before fucking his tongue into it. Danny almost wishes they could get out of the planned family trip that brought them all together today.</p><p>They sneak out of the closet after Danny’s fixed his clothes well enough that no one should notice, but his mother sees his reddened cheeks and immediately becomes concerned.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?” she asks and Danny sees his chance to get out of the camping trip they were planning to go on.</p><p>“No,” he says miserably and his mother touches his heated, sweaty forehead.</p><p>“I think you better go back to bed,” she says regretfully. “I’ll stay home with you-“</p><p>“No need,” Uncle Tommy says and lays his hand on Danny’s thin shoulder. “I know you’ve been wanting to get out into the wilds for months, Sherrie, but I was just doing it for the kids’ sakes. Total city boy here for life. You go enjoy yourself and I’ll make sure Danny gets plenty of rest. Maybe teach him poker to pass the time.”</p><p>His mother looks conflicted for a moment and then asks, “Is that okay with you, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy. I like being around Uncle Tommy.”</p><p>Kissing his forehead, his mother agrees to the plan and Uncle Tommy fetches a blanket to hang over Danny’s shoulders while they say goodbye to everyone. As soon as the door closes and they hear the sound of the cars heading off, Uncle Tommy drags off the blanket. It takes only a second for him to drag Danny’s pants back down. He picks Danny up and lines his cock up with Danny’s little asshole, sliding him back onto it. Danny sighs with contentment and then groans as Tommy shoves him up against the door and then he’s slamming deep into Danny’s wet, needy hole.</p><p>Without a mess of family around to hear it, Danny cries out freely as Uncle Tommy fucks into him over and over, his thick rod throbbing all the way inside. It feels so good that Danny doesn’t even have to palm himself to cum. Uncle Tommy keeps railing him hard like he likes it and Danny’s half hard again by the time he fills him up with ropes of hot cum that feel so warm and comforting.</p><p>Uncle Tommy goes to sit on the couch and Danny quickly follows once he’s torn off the rest of his clothes. He’s not going to need them any time soon. Standing over his uncle’s lap, Danny moans as Uncle Tommy sucks his little cock so good. It feels even better when Uncle Tommy starts fingering his hole with his big, thick fingers.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Uncle please,” Danny moans out without embarrassment because Uncle Tommy just pushes his fingers in deeper to search out that nice spot inside him that feels so good getting rubbed. “Yes, please fuck me, please fuck me Uncle!”</p><p>Even as he cums, Uncle Tommy just swallows down his seed and keeps on sucking. It feels so good, so overwhelming. He only stops to pull Danny onto the hard cock in his lap and Danny immediately starts bouncing on i. Nothing feels better than Uncle Tommy stretching his tight hole as far as it can go.</p><p>“You like that?” Uncle Tommy asks. “You like feeling my cock rammed deep in your little fuckhole?”</p><p>“Yes, uhhnn, fuck me harder! Fuck my little asshole harder!”</p><p>Danny knows Uncle Tommy likes it went he uses the bad words and it pays off. Shoving Danny down on the couch, Uncle Tommy starts railing his little ass as hard as he can, spearing Danny over and over with his huge, throbbing cock. Cum dribbles out around him as Uncle Tommy bends him nearly in half to fuck deeper into his body. He feels it on his ass, on his thighs. Danny cums screaming and it shoots across his chest, droplets hitting his cheek. Uncle Danny groans and fills him with another huge load. He lets Danny lay back down fully, still rocking into him slowly as he leans down to lick the cum off his face.</p><p>“Better than camping?” Uncle Tommy asks with a grin.</p><p>“Much better,” Danny says breathlessly.</p><p>He lays down on the couch, hugging Danny back against him as his cock stays deeply planted in his little body. Danny gasps when Uncle Tommy slides a hand up his chest to tweak his nipples. Little flashes of pleasure go straight to his dick and he can’t help the way he clenches tighter around Uncle Tommy’s cock.</p><p>“You little slut,” Uncle Tommy says with affection, kissing Danny’s shoulder. He slides his hand down Danny’s thigh only to hitch it up over his own leg so he can sink deeper into him. Danny moans as Uncle Tommy starts fucking into him again from behind, slow at first and then harder as they get hotter together. The sound of skin hitting skin and harsh breathing is all Danny hears. He’s already so filled with cum but Danny doesn’t care. He’ll take it as many times as Uncle Tommy can fill him up.</p><p>“Just think what your mother would think, seeing what a little whore you’ve become for cock,” Uncle Tommy says, reaching down to jerk Danny off as he slams into his sloppy hole. “Or your dad. How do you think he’d feel buried inside your tight little ass?”</p><p>Danny’s moaning raises in pitch at the very thought because he’s seen his dad’s dick and it’s just as big as Uncle Tommy’s. If Dad was fucking him too, Danny would never have to go without a hard cock drilling his needy hole.</p><p>“But maybe I like keeping you just for myself.” Uncle Tommy pushes Danny onto the floor, shoving his face into the carpet as he fucks into his ass harder.</p><p>They fuck on every surface in the house over the weekend and when the family cars are pulling up into the drive way, Uncle Tommy’s still fucking Danny hard on his bed.</p><p>“Almost there,” he groans, hands tight on Danny’s ass to jerk him into every hard thrust.</p><p>They hear the front door get unlocked. Danny cums biting into his pillow to keep from being heard.</p><p>The chorus of “We’re home!” fills the entry hall as Uncle Tommy finally fills Danny, arching over him to drill into his overfull ass. He grunts with every shot of come that joins the rest. Danny’s been filled to bursting all weekend and he loves the way it overflows with every jerk of Uncle Tommy inside him. He’s so wet with it he wonders if he could take two cocks now.</p><p>Before his mother can come check on him, Uncle Tommy’s tucked Danny into bed with a filthy kiss and a promise to be back. He puts himself away just as Danny’s mother opens the door to peek in.</p><p>“Hi honey,” she says, stepping inside to pet his cheek. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“A little better,” Danny says as the heat and flush of his cheeks keep her worried.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just a little summer cold,” Uncle Tommy assures her with his sweetest smile. “His dad used to get them all the time. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>His mother kisses Danny’s forehead and then leads Uncle Tommy out but not before Uncle Tommy can wink back at him. Danny grins into his sheets and reaches between his legs to finger his little hole.</p><p>He’s not surprised when he wakes up after everyone’s gone to bed with a cock buried deep in his ass again. Uncle Tommy keeps fucking him early into the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>